Amor vs Odio
by milella masen
Summary: Bella Swan, Edward Cullen creen que todo gira alredor de ellos.Podrá el amor ser más fuerte que el odio ser capaz de serlo.


Se preguntaran que hago aquí, sentada en un avión e incluso de viaje turístico sonara tonto peor me da asco estar entre esta gente que no llegan ni a mis talones.

Creo que me estoy yendo lejos del tema. _**ah recién te das cuenta que inteligente Isabella, una estrellita**_siiiii, digo no, me crees una tonta o no me contestes como decía como una estrella, fabulosa, hermosa e inteligente _**Jajajaja inteligente tú Isabella**_Bella _**Bella eso ni te lo crees tú**_ me dejarías terminar, por favor… _**si continúa**_ donde me queda…ah ya me acuerdo como una persona como yo estaría aquí déjenme explicarles, el presumido y engreído de al lado tuvo la culpa _**como si tu no hubieras dicho nada**_ eres mi conciencia mala o buena_** la mala duh Isabella **_entonces por que dices que yo tengo la culpa me daño psicológicamente _**no te daño ni nada tu ya naciste siendo así **_muy graciosa cállate ahhh… donde me había quedado_** …**_ya, puedes hablar _**decías que el engreído de al lado tenia la culpa... **_ah si ya me acorde él tenia la culpa que los dos estuviéramos dirigiéndonos en un avión a Forks.

Todo empezó hace como 7 semanas a comienzos de septiembre, ese día era todo para mí pero siempre hay alguien que lo arruina todo y ese alguien era Edward Cullen, no se les hace parecido, si lo saben, cállense, por cierto el es presumido y engreído para que no se les olvides, estaba emocionada estaba entre las dominadas en el Oscar en dos categorías… creo que estoy haciéndome muy especificada solo lo voy a resumir, él lo arruino, o lo arruinaron yo era la quien debía de ganar él no ese premio estaba destinado ser mío peor el se interpuso me lo quitó, aunque nunca le dieron el trofeo.

Y ahora estoy aquí sentada con Edward aunque "tonto" le quedaría mejor Tonto Anthony Cullen Masen, definitivamente ese nombre era perfecto para él por que sus padres mancharon el nombre Edward lo lamneto por todos los Edward's del mundo.

-Bella ya llegamos- dijo la voz presumida de Edward en mi oído.

-Ya lo oí- respondí alejándome de él no quería contagiarme de lo presumido y egocéntrico que era él, no gracias no quería ser de por vida así.

"Se rió el muy presumido se río, ay como lo odio" pensé.

-Crees que yo no te odio- dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose a no se donde.

Upps lo dije en voz alta, sonreí, tome mis cosas del compartimiento y bajé del avión nota mental "no tener ningún pensamiento que tenga que ver con Edward cuando él este cerca".

-Aunque para ti lo es imposible.

-Que lo dije en voz alta- grité mirando a Edward aunque esa voz sonó femenino y no era Paquita su voz era mucho menos irritante.

-De que hablas- dijo acercándoseme a mí y poniendo su mano en mi frente.

-No estoy enferma… y quita tu mano asquerosa de mi frente- el de la mano, lo quitó agarró su maleta que estaba en el piso, y se fue, me giré y ahí alrededor había gente mirándome con cara" que le pasa a este loca necesita un buen psicólogo urgente", sonreí.

**Obvio que debe de haber personas estas en un aeropuerto **quien eres **soy tu conciencia **no, tú no eres mi conciencia no suenas como ella **que no te lo comentó** que me debía de decir** el CCA… **que es el CCA** si quieres saber lo que es, déjame terminar la CCA es el Consejo de Conciencias Malas ellos acordaron hacer un intercambio de conciencias **INTERCAMBIO **no grites respira y exhala… bien , todo lo que conversamos con nuestros dueños originales se que da con nosotros** eso quiere decir que…** tu conciencia no va decir nada y lo que nosotros hablemos tampoco** que alivio.

Como te llamas **yo, mi dueño me puso Yaretzi **no mientas** y como sabes que miento **en verdad no lo sabía pensaba que tu sueño era bueno por ponerte así pero ahora veo que no. ¿Cómo te llamas? **En verdad quieres que te lo diga** si **no te vas a reír **lo intentaré es tan feo tu nombre que me debo de reír **bueno sí me llamo Angustias **ya de verdad como te llamas **me llamo Angustias**.

Sólo pude reírme y esta vez no me reí en mi mente exploté y me reí como loca toda la gente me miro con cara de "se habrá golpeado la cabeza cuando era pequeña y por eso quedó así".

Ja corrección no te habrás caí do cabeza tú.

**Ed es malo **¿Ed? ¿Quien es él? **Mi dueño no te había dicho que mi amo era hombre** no me acuerdo** pobrecita tu conciencia lo lamento mucho por ella por cierto como se llamaba** que acaso no lo sabes** ahhh me habían dado una información de ella pero lo perdí no soy buena recordando donde dejo las cosas** dijo riendo mi conciencia yo solo pude soltar una risa.

"Bella, Eddie" alguien gritó de lejos, me voltee giré y giré** quien es** no lo sé no hay nadie, hasta que una persona **o mejor dicho duende** si duende se estampó encima de Edward, se soltó de él y me abrazo o mejor dicho me estranguló **está enana me parece conocida a ti no Bella** no **de verdad creo haberla visto antes**.

-Duende- solo pude decir, estaba shokeada y sin aire.

-Que no soy duende- chilló haciendo un puchero que por cierto era muy graciosa.

**Bingo ya lo recuerdo y Ed por que esta aquí no me digas que… **que de qué.

Por cierto me llamo Isabella Swan aunque todos me dicen Bella, por cierto si me dicen Isabella están muerto, una advertencia de Bella para ti.

Este es mi nuevo fics espero que lo aprecien o mejor mi primer fics ya que lo primero que hice fue one- shot.

Angustias:¿Quiero reviews?


End file.
